1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator, and more particularly to a stator for an external rotor motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stator for an external rotor motor comprises a stator winding and a power wire. A head of the stator winding is connected to the power wire via welding, and insulators are injected on a solder joint therebetween. However, there are several problems with the conventional stator: firstly, the solder joint is easy to be broken; secondly, connection between the head of the stator winding and the power wire is unstable, and the power wire is easy to be detached; thirdly, there is no fixing device at the solder joint between the head of the stator winding and the power wire, and the head of the stator winding and the power wire are disorderly distributed in the motor and may contact with other components of the motor, which affects normal operation thereof, damages other components thereof, and reduces work life thereof.